Mormon Movie Marathon
by Agent LastWish
Summary: Tony has seen a lot of movies. But has he ever seen a Mormon movie? Hilarity ensues. Two-shot, R&R! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I've been wanting to write for a long time. I'm a Mormon, and I recently had a Mormon movie marathon myself, and I was wondering if Tony had ever watched a Mormon movie, because he watches so many movies. Well I guess he had now! This is based a little bit off of the movie The Singles Ward. This is a two-shot, so part two will be posted wither today or tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the LDS church, or the Singles Ward

* * *

><p>Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into the bull pen, chipper as a bird.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Special Agent McGee asked from his desk across the room.

"Can you not see?" Ziva asked. "He has got a girlfriend,"

"Ooh, what's her name?" McGee asked.

"Courtney Longview." Tony smiled, leaning back in his chair. "She's got long, dark brown hair and green eyes," He sat up. "There's something different about her. There's this light in her eyes... You don't find a girl like that just anywhere, Probie." He smiled again.

"Light in her eyes? You mean like a reelection?" Ziva asked.

Tony and McGee stared at her for a moment. McGee shook his head. "Oh. I think you mean reflection, Ziva. A reelection is when people vote for a certain person to be put back into office for the second or more time."

"Office?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. You know like mayor or president or something." McGee clarified.

Ziva's look of confusion only got deeper. "I thought the president's office was called the Oval Office."

McGee just shook his head. "Never mind." he grumbled.

Tony shook his head. "It's not like a reflection. You know hen a kid opens up that toy he's been asking for on Christmas morning and his whole face lights up?" Tony asks. "It's like that."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Lunch. Tony had been waiting for it all day long. He pulled out his phone and pressed 7 on his speed dial.

"Hey," he said when Courtney picked up the phone.

"Hey," Courtney said happily. From across the room, McGee and Ziva snickered. Tony shot them a death glare and they shut up.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight?" Tony asked.

There was a moment of silence before Courtney replied. "I'm really sorry. I can't. Can we do it tomorrow? Tonight's the Stake dance."

"What?" Tony asked.

From the background Tony heard someone say: "Sister Longview, Sister Pine just slipped on some Jell-O and needs your help."

"Tony, I have to go. Can I call you back?" Courtney asked.

"Err, yeah sure." Tony responded. He hung up the phone and looked at McGee with a confused expression on his face. "What's a steak dance?" He asked.

At that moment, Gibbs walked in. "A stake dance is just a dance put on by Mormons." he said.

"Yeah, but what's a stake?" Tony asked.

"In the Mormon church, there are a bunch of people that go to a single church. Those people are divided into groups called Wards. A stake is basically just a bunch of wards.". Gibbs responded.

Suddenly Tony's phone rang again. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Tony." Courtney answered. "So about our date tonight, I have and idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you come to the stake dance with me?"

Tony's whole face lit up. "Yeah sure!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tony arrived at the stake center at around 7:00 pm that night. He was greeted by Courtney.

"Hey!" she said smiling. Tony just smiled back. She took Tony's arm. "Here, you must be starving! I'll show you where the refreshments are." She lead him away to the gym. It was all decked out with a variety of colorful, sparkly decorations that looked like they'd been pulled straight out of the 80's. Laid out on the table was an assortment of foods. Macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, brownies, cookies, an assortment of cakes, and...

Tony crouched down and stared with horror at the gelatinous green... He didn't know what to call it. There were little orange things floating in it. What were those? Carrots?

"Oh, do you want me to cut you a slice of that Jell-O?" Courtney asked. Tony shook his head and stepped back.

"I'm not hungry." he said. Courtney shrugged and lead him to a cluster of people.

"Tony," she said. "This is Millie, Sheryl, And Katherine." She introduced them to him. Millie was sort of shy, she was kind of short and had brown hair and brown eyes. Sheryl was taller, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was sort of loud mouth. Katherine was a little taller than Millie. She had short, light brown hair an hazel eyes.

"Hey, Courtney, have you seen Hyrum, Dallen and Elden?" Sheryl asked.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "What? They aren't here yet?" She asked.

Speak of the devil. At that moment, three young men walked into the gym. Tony presumed them to be Hyrum, Dallen, and Elden. Hyrum was a large guy, with sandy blonde hair. He was a funny guy, like a prankster. Dallen was a short, thin, very young looking guy. He was also a funny guy. He reminded Tony of the Autopsy Gremlin. Elden was a thin, much taller guy. He had thick glasses, and sort of reminded Tony of McGeek.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Dallen smiled.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Millie asked.

"You know our room mate, Zack?" Hyrum said.

"Yeah," Courtney, Millie, Sheryl, and Katherine all said.

"Well he took his car bungee jumping." Hyrum said.

Tony piped in. "Hey, I didn't know there were any places you could go bungee jumping around here." He said.

The three just stared at Tony for a moment. Finally it was Elden who spoke up. "No, you don't understand. He took his _car_ bungee jumping." Tony's mouth hung open.

"So, Courtney, who is this guy? Return missionary?" Sheryl asked.

"No, I'm actually not a Mormon." Tony cracked a smile.

Courtney's friends all looked at her and smiled. "Come one guys, it's not like that." She protested.

"Not like what?" DiNozzo asked. But he was interrupted when Bishop Hall got up on stage and announced the beginning of the dance.

The first song was slow, of course. Actually they were all slow songs, because this was a singles ward. Courtney and Tony had a really great time. In fact, it was the best dance Tony had every been to in his life.

Tony really liked this girl, and he really wanted to make her laugh, so he cracked a quote from Terminator. He smiled, but his smile faded when he saw the confused look on her face. "It's a quote, from _Terminator_? You know?" He asked.

Courtney smiled but shook her head. "Sorry, I've never seen _Terminator_." She said.

Tony stopped dancing. "You've never seen _Terminator_?" He asked, shocked.

Courtney shrugged. "I can't, it's rated R."

Tony nodded. The two walked over to the refreshments table, where Hyrum, Dallen, and Elden were standing. Hyrum was looked kind of down.

"Hey -er- Hyrum, what happened?" Tony asked.

"I've got this girl whose asked me to dance every song for the last eight songs." He said dejectedly. "What's wrong with that?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, it's just, she looks like Johnny Lingo's wife." He said, shuttering.

"Mahana, you ugly!" Dallen piped in, laughing. The three started laughing, but Tony just sat there totally confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You've never seen _Johnny Lingo_?" Dallen said, shocked. Tony shook his head. He got three pairs of eyes staring at him in shock. He felt like he'd committed some kind of crime.

Courtney pulled took his hand. "Hey, I'll make you a deal. If you find a cleaned up version, I'll watch _Terminator_ with you, if you have a Mormon movie marathon with me." She said smiling.

"A Mormon movie marathon?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, like _Sons of Provo_, _The Best Two Years_, _Passage to Zarahemla_, _The Singles Ward_, _Johnny Lingo_, _Turn Around_, and _Baptists at our Barbeque_. You know, Mormon movie." Hyrum piped in.

Tony shrugged. Why not? He hugged Courtney. "It's a deal." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I promised to post this the next day, but I swear I totally forgot about. And my parents just got divorced so it's been really hard for me lately. Sorry about that... please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tony walked up to Courtney's doorstep and knocked on the door. "Hey!" Courtney said when she answered the door. "Where's <em>Terminator<em>?" She asked.

Tony blushed and shrugged. "They didn't have any cleaned up versions of it."

Courtney smiled sadly. "Probably could have told you that." she took his hand. "Hey, come on! I've got all of the movies set up."

Tony followed her inside promptly. There was some Coke and popcorn on the counter. Courtney opened up one of the cases and put _Baptists at our Barbeque_ in the DVD player. Tony thought the movie was probably the weirdest movie he'd ever seen in his life, but he was OK with that. He honestly thought that _The RM_ was just as weird. But he really liked _The Singles Ward_ and _Passage to Zarahemla_. Mostly because he could sort of relate.

Tony and Courtney were in the middle of _Johnny Lingo_ when Courtney looked up and noticed something. "Are you crying?" she asked.

Tony looked at her. "No!" He denied.

Actually, with every movie, Tony began to learn more and more about the Mormon religion, and respect it. He eventually got more comfortable, it didn't feel as awkward. Actually, he got so comfortable, that he actually started to yell at the TV during _Turn Around._ By the end of the day, Tony had earned some serious respect for the Mormon. No drinking? Man, they're hard core! Out of all of the movies, Tony decided that _The Best Two Years_ was his favorite movie.

"So how'd you like my 'Mormon Movies'?" Courtney asked.

Tony smiled. "Yeah!" He said. He finally understood the light he saw in Courtney's eyes.

Courtney hugged his arm. "Hey, would you want to… maybe come to church tomorrow with me?" she asked.

Tony hesitated. Mormon movies were one thing? Church? "Um…" He couldn't say no to her! He loved her! More than he's loved Jeanne. "Yeah I guess…"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 11:45 am, ok?" she asked.

Tony nodded. What had he gotten himself into?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tony walked into the Bull Pen, early Monday morning. Ziva and McGee were already there, arguing about some events that took place at a Bar the previous day.

"I was _not_ making out with him, McGee!" Ziva yelled.

"Well it wasn't a just a kiss, that's for sure." McGee snorted.

"Whoa, what's all this I heard about kissing?" Tony asked.

"I saw Ziva making out with Sarah's friend's older brother last night at a bar. And if Sarah find's out, she'll kill me!"

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I don't know! She's a vicious kid!" McGee stated.

"I was not making out!" Ziva yelled.

"No, why were you at a bar last night? Don't you have some video game to play? Besides, last night was Sunday!" Tony stated.

"So?" McGee asked.

Tony shook his head. "Never mind."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Gibbs wants one of us to go interrogate the suspect." McGee said.

"You mean, Mrs. Shawn?" Ziva asked, and groaned. The woman was the most vicious woman any of them had ever met in their lives. She had this gigantic mole in the middle of her forehead, that almost made McGee puke. "I vote Tony goes." she said, quickly.

"I second that notion." McGee said.

"Are you kidding? She looks like Johnny Lingo's wife, pre-eight cows." He shivered.

"Who?" Ziva and McGee asked at the same time.

"Johnny Lingo! You know? Mahana you ugly!" He quoted. After seeing the confused expressions on their faces, he sighed. "You guys should come over to my place sometime. I have a couple of movies you guys should see." He smiled.


End file.
